Ready or Not
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: Months and months of waiting, the two have been supporting their wife through almost eight months of her pregnancy. But when it starts to get closer and closer anything could happen, right? So does that mean the babies are coming? Pharah/Fareeha, Mercy/Angela, Dva/Hana.


**Heyo everyone! Here is a one shot of a pairing you don't see much, I love these three with a passion now. I call it the gaming pharmercy, though it may have another name someday. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It was night, she could tell by the fact that the sun was not up yet. The window still holding the bright shine of the night's moon. It was beautiful. But that was not what Hana was focused on at the moment.

She was alone, alone in the big bed the three had shared. They must have been downstairs. Fareeha keeping Angela company, probably doing work. Looking as best as she could her head moved to look at the clock on the far dresser. 1 am.

Hana groaned as she rested her head back onto the pillow, her hand going to her boisterous stomach. She was carrying, she was pregnant. Indeed she was, with twins in fact. The three women; Angela, Fareeha and Hana have been together since Hana joined Overwatch. A few months after, that however is another story for the future.

Hana heard a whimper as their Golden Shepard, Aya jumped up onto the bed. She walked over slowly to her before laying down next to her, she rested her chin on her chest.

"Hey Aya, I'm alright pup. The girl's are moving around a lot." Hana said wincing again as she felt another kick. Through the whole pregnancy sleep was something foreign. Even before sleep was foreign to her, being an insomniac. She had bad insomnia and sometimes she couldn't sleep for almost 70 hours. Maybe even more, depending on many things.

Though she knew sleep would be important for her so she tried, she tried through the whole nine months and when she was with her wife's sleeping was a lot easier. With them besides her she could sleep peacefully.

She felt another kick making her hiss, this was a lot harder than the kicks before. After a little she shifted in her spot sitting up, at least trying to. She took deep breaths pain shooting up her spine, that's when she felt it. Wet.

"They're not due for another week."

Did her water break?

Hana could not tell, she only felt another spike of pain shoot up her spine. Aya who saw her masters distress whimpered as she nudged Hana's hand, as if she was saying 'are you ok?'

"Aya..." Hana hissed taking a deep breath. "Get someone..." she said in between these breaths. The pain becoming more apparent.

Now, Aya was a smart dog though she had her moments. Thankfully the dog shot off the bed slipping through the half open door.

* * *

"Here you go habiti." Ana said setting a cup down in front of her daughter, being a late night drink of tea. She also set down one for Angela who gave a quick thank you. Her eyes focused on her work.

"Fathers asleep?" Fareeha asked stirring the tea with the spook before taking a sip. Ana and Reinhardt had just gotten to their house not a few hours ago, the two not wanting to miss the birth of their granddaughters.

Ana gave a hum as she joined the two at the dining table, a cup in her own hands. "He is yes, we had a long flight. You know him, always sleeps like a log."

Angela chuckled. "Like Fareeha," she grinned towards her wife. "It sometimes takes Hana and I an hour to get her out of bed."

Fareeha rolled her eyes giving a playful glare towards Angela.

"Speaking of Hana, how is she?"

Fareeha looked at Ana giving a hum. "She's doing great, she due to give birth next week. She should be asleep," the women checked the clock. "I should go check up on her soon. She might be awake."

Ana smiled sipping her tea. "I'm glad you found two beautiful wife's habiti. You all look so happy together, I remember when we were all together for Overwatch."

Angela was about to say something until Aya came scurrying into the dining room. All three women looked at the dog, who rushed over to Fareeha being the closest. Aya bit down on the edge of the women's pants trying to pull her.

"What's wrong Aya?" Fareeha asked scratching between the dog's ears. The dog in turn growled before barking loudly, trying to gain their attention.

"Aya, stop, you're going to wake people up."

Aya whimpered nudging Fareeha's leg, she looked over to Angela whimpering again.

"Maybe she has to go out?" Ana said getting up from her spot on the couch, she then proceeded to go into the kitchen.

"I'll let her out, come on Aya." Fareeha said giving Angela a quick kiss before walking to the front door. She set her hand on the door handle before looking back towards Aya. But the dog was not going to the front door, she was going to the stairs.

"Aya? Outside?" The women opened the door pointing outside. It was like the dog shook her head, she barked again at Fareeha before dashing up the stairs. This made the women sigh as she closed the door, she heard a few more barks.

"What is with this dog tonight." She mumbled as she slowly climbed the stairs. She met Aya at the top before waiting to see where the dog would go next. What was she doing? Aya gave a few more barks before running down the hall slipping into a room. One she recognized to be theirs, but... why?

She followed with another sigh, hesitantly she opened the door more before peaking inside. To her surprise she saw Hana sitting on the edge of the bed her hand on her stomach. From where she stood she could see a layer of sweat on the girl's forehead. Quickly she rushed to the girl's side having turned the light on to their room.

"Are you ok Hana?" Fareeha asked in a panic as she rested her hand on the girl's.

"I'm fine... I think..." She hissed bending over slightly.

"I think... I'm going into labor..." Hana said her hand gripping her wife's hand, more pain shooting up her spine.

"Right now?" Fareeha exclaimed letting her wife grip her hand.

"No Fareeha, I'm just getting these weird pains in my stomach... yes you stupid bird right now!" Hana retorted whimpering as her grip tightened, Aya whimpered resting her hand on Hana's knee.

"Right right, sorry. Angela!" Fareeha yelled towards the the door.

"Calm down big bird... you're not the one in labor." Hana said taking a deep breath as she chuckled.

A few moments later she heard rushed footsteps, Angela and Ana rushed into the room at the women's call.

Angela seeing Hana sitting on the edge of the bed rushed towards her. "Are you alright liebe? What's wrong?"

Hana took a deep breath before nodding, she whimpered in pain feeling more shoot up her spine. The pain becoming more and more unbearable.

"I think I am going into labor."

"Right now?"

"Oh I swear to ever living god, _ah shibal_ , yes I am!"

Angela nodded as she looked towards Fareeha. "Can you get the bag? The one we have prepared." The women nodded whispered encouraging words to Hana so she could get her hand out of the grip.

Angela squatted in front of Hana slipping her hand into Hana's. "It's ok Liebe. Ana could you perhaps start the car?"

Ana nodded giving Hana a smile before going downstairs. "It's ok, we'll be at the hospital in no time."

Hana nodded as she took a deep breath, both waited for the two to come back to the room and after awhile they were helping Hana down the stairs to the car. The three were soon on their way to the hospital, thankfully not too far from their home.

Ana stayed, since it was only near two am in the morning she would wait. The babies wouldn't be born likely until eight maybe ten depending on how long it took. Angela let Hana grip her hand as the girl took deep breaths. They were sitting in the back of their car as Fareeha drove them to the hospital. Every once in awhile she give a quick glance to her wife's.

To Hana what felt like forever they finally arrived at the hospital and gotten to her room in quick amount of time. Now it was the waiting game. A game Hana sometimes hated.

Angela set the clipboard down going to the chair next to Hana's bed.

"Try and get some rest liebe, you've still got a few more hours. We can't give you the epidural until you're at 6, or it will wear off before you even give birth. We don't want that now do we?"

Hana nodded slowly as she closed her eyes, trying to sleep. If she could. Angela kept her eyes on the girl, she let her hand slip into hers before rubbing her thumb over the girl's hand.

"Thank you." Hana whispered wrapping her fingers around Angela's hand. The blonde doctor gave a small smile as she watched her wife slowly slip into a dream state. The door opened a few moments later Fareeha walked in with two cups of coffee.

"She asleep?"

"Yeah, I don't know for how long though. We still have a few hours until she should be at 8 to 9 cm." Fareeha slowly nodded as she handed Angela a cup of coffee.

"Can you believe it, in just a short few hours our little girl's will be here. Our small family." Fareeha smiled as she pulled the chair closer to Angela's and the bed.

"Indeed that is true," she watched Hana for a bit a smile on her face. "Our little family." She whispered rubbing her thumb against the girl's skin, slowly not to wake her.

"I have no words to say anymore, it's all so surreal. Here we are, five years after our many adventures in Overwatch. The world has yet to come to a peace, but here we are. Starting a family I've never thought I would have, ever since my parents had gone."

Fareeha listened to the blonde doctor smiling, she knew what the women wanted to say even without the words being expressed.

"But here we are, I feel the same. About everything, it all feels so surreal. At the very beginning, it was just you and me. Until we met her… she changed our lives for the better, and now she's helped changed our lives even more."

Angela's smile grew as she nodded, she could feel tears prick her eyes and she didn't care if they fell. Fareeha chuckled as she wrapped her arm around Angela's shoulder.

"You know, that dog is actually very smart." Fareeha said rubbing her wife's shoulder, this got a chuckle out of the blonde doctor.

"How so?"

"Well, Aya came downstairs to get one of us because Hana was in labor. She was still with Hana when we went downstairs to meet my mother, she's a really smart dog because she guided me to Hana."

"Really, and you didn't want to get a dog."

Fareeha rolled her eyes as she leaned forward to rest her hand on Hana's.

"I know that, but maybe I was wrong."

* * *

Twenty or so minutes later Hana woke up at another contraction, she put her hand on her stomach taking a few deep breaths.

"Hey, how're you?" Angela asked closing her book, she leaned forwards scooting her chair forward more.

"Looks like I'm not allowed to sleep anymore." Hana said with a chuckle, she glanced towards the two seeing Fareeha had fallen asleep in her chair.

"She's been asleep for ten minutes or so, when her mother came it was around 11 and she's been up almost all day." Angela said placing her book on the desk next to Hana's bed.

"I feel bad, we've all lost sleep and now..."

"It's fine Hana, we knew sleep wasn't going to be a part of our schedule when we decided to do this."

Hana nodded wincing at another contraction, she leaned her head back taking shaky breaths.

"Do you want anything? Something to drink?"

Hana shook her head giving Angela a smile. "Thank you though."

Angela nodded she slipped her hand into Hana's. "If it hurts then I want to help with the pain." She whispered feeling Hana's hand tighten a little.

"Thank you Ang. Thank you for everything, both of you... even though Fareeha is asleep I want you both to know I'm thankful for everything both of you have done." Angela nodded bringing Hana's hand to her mouth giving a small kiss.

"You can do this liebe, I believe in you."

A small knock came from the door, waking up Fareeha. Angela got up from her chair opening the door, revealing Shinzo and Hinata, Hana's younger brother and sister.

"Oh, sorry are we interrupting something?" Hinata asked. Angela shook her head gesturing for them to enter. Both looked towards Hana with a smile on their faces.

Shinzo went up next to Hana giving her a half hug. "Hey big sis, how're you?"

"Oh you know, just sitting here waiting... a fun game." Shinzo chuckled rolling his eyes. Hinata smiled going to the left where her brother was.

Fareeha and Angela watched as the three talked for a few, both having a lot to talk about. Every once in awhile Hana would get a contraction making her stop what she was doing.

"We'll let you rest up, looks like you've been up for a while."

Hana hummed looking towards Fareeha. "What time is it anyway?"

The women pulled down her sleeve checking her watch. "Almost 5:30. Wow time goes by fast."

"For you that is." Hana mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. Everyone chuckled, after a bit it was back to the three being in the room.

* * *

"Alright, it looks like we're ready to move you to your room and give you the epidural." The doctor said to Hana before looking to Angela.

They got the bed ready before moving her out into the hall, Hana noticed a few people who were here for the birth. Her grandmother, her siblings, Ana and Reinhardt and a few others she couldn't see. The pain making her less coherent to many things, it was like cramps that happened every few minutes, but worse.

They finally reached her room after a minute, where they gave her the epidural. Angela and Fareeha watched as they stuck a needle into a small patch on her bag, they pumped morphine into this area.

"It should take effect here in a few minutes, if you feel anything else happen don't be afraid to talk."

Hana nodded as she leaned her head into the pillow, she could feel the liquid taking effect. The contractions slowly subsiding to just some feelings.

"They're almost here." Hana whispered letting her hand rest on her stomach, she smiled looking towards her wives.

"They will be liebe, very soon."

* * *

Tiny cries pierced the air, as the little bundles of joy were wrapped in pink little blankets. The two little babies were handed off to their parents, one with Angela and another with Fareeha.

"Look at them." Fareeha whispered rubbing the girl's cheek, she had a little patch of brown hair on her head and blue eyes.

The other little girl had blonde hair with brown eyes. Angela went over to Hana handing the little girl to her. "She has your hair, and our eyes." Hana said as she rubbed her cheeks getting rid of the tears.

"Karla, how does that sound?" Hana said smiling at Angela, Fareeha chuckled as she went to the other side of Hana.

"Then this little one will be... Tayir."

"Tayir Amari-Ziegler-Song and Karla Amari-Ziegler-Song. That's a mouthful." They all laughed looking at their two daughters.

"They're amazing."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this pairing, this will likely be on Ao3 later today as well. If you have another idea for this ship don't hesitate to PM me with ideas, I love getting new ideas from readers.**


End file.
